A Useful Desk
by mimijag
Summary: A few weeks ago, Yankeecountesss wrote a shot for me. She challenged me then to write the sequel and there it is. I didn't participate in the Valentine Day's exhange but this is my contribution to all the fandom. Thank you to Skinnycat77 for the beta. You can read the first part here :


_"Everything alright, love?"_

_Sybil looked over her shoulder, first taking notice that they had been left alone, before turning back and smiling at her husband. "Perfectly fine," she murmured, a sultry purr in her voice. "I was just taking notice…at how wide and sturdy this desk is…"_

**A Useful Desk**

Tom shook his head with a lopsided smile and turned around to lock the door, giving his wife and himself a moment alone to enjoy some quality time in his new office. Sybil was back to studying his desk with a dreamy look on her face. He walked slowly from the door to her and, once standing behind her, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around as his mouth crushed down on hers backing her up to the desk.

"Tom! Someone could see us!" she lamely protested while kissing him back.

"I locked the door," breathed Tom, now attacking her neck. "Besides, it's your fault. You're driving me crazy with your insinuations."

"My insinuations?" asked Sybil innocently.

Tom left her neck to answer and nodded.

"I quote '_I was just taking notice at how wide and sturdy this desk is._' Wasn't it an invitation?"

"Noooooooo," moaned Sybil when his mouth slid along her jaw.

Sybil could feel the edge of the desk against the back of her thighs just before Tom lifted her to sit on its top. Gasping against his mouth at the shock of the sudden move, she moaned loudly when his hand started to wander down her thigh then up again under her dress, his warm hand caressing the thin skin there. Then it went up but when it met her warm and wet center instead of underwear that was Tom's turn to moan loudly.

"Sybil?" he asked breathing loudly, his hand wandering now on her rear.

"Yes, Darling?" she answered innocently…too innocently.

"Don't you think you have forgotten something while dressing this morning?"

"I don't think so," she said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Then, maybe, I have to think about hiring a maid for you."

Sybil stopped what she was doing and pushed against his chest so she could look at him.

"Are you going to discuss my wardrobe when I did what I did just so things could be more convenient if a moment presented itself or are you going to make love to me?"

Tom chuckled.

"Sorry, Mrs. Branson. It's just that even after eleven years of marriage, you're still surprising me."

"I'm glad. Now, shut up and…surprise _me_," she purred.

In no time, clothes that had previously been in the way were now scattered all around the desk.

"I think I have just the right equipment for the job," said Tom positioning her again on the desk.

She wrapped her legs around him as he was kissing the lips he couldn't seem to get enough of and he then grabbed Sybil's hips and slid her towards him, just close enough to rub his cock through her sopping wet center causing her to moan even louder.

"Shhh…you don't want to scare this poor Mr. McCoyle, do you?"

"Tom, don't tease. It isn't nice," she groaned against his throat. "And hurry up. We have to pick the girls up at school in half an hour."

"I can be quick," he murmured.

"Then show me."

Tom made sure to touch all of her body with equal fervor and after every square inch of her had been caressed and stroked, he finally cupped her breasts and entered her, his breathing stopping completely as he slid into her. The feeling of being enveloped in her left him breathless and awestruck and if her legs hadn't been wrapped around him he believed that he would have collapsed onto her.

"It always feels wonderful to be in you," he whispered next to her ear.

Sybil wound her arms around his neck as she nudged his hips bringing him out of his daze.

"And it's always wonderful to have you in me."

She kissed along his jaw.

"Now move it."

She slid her tongue into his mouth kissing him for all she was worth as he started thrusting back and forth, his slow, sure strokes bringing her agonizing pleasure. Tom didn't know how long that he would be able to keep up his languid pace; his body was screaming, screaming to let go. Sybil could feel the tension in his body as he tried to hold back. She knew that he was trying to bring her more pleasure but she needed this to be quick.

"Faster," she urged him.

It was the only word he needed to hear and he complied willingly and began jack hammering into her with such force that the shitload of papers that had been placed on the desk fell onto the floor. He barely registered Sybil's fingernails digging into his back as her legs tightened around him, her whispered words urging him towards his release. Knowing that it wouldn't be long, he started circling her clit with his thumb wanting her to climax with him, watching as she arched her back. He couldn't keep his eyes open if his life depended on it. The sensations taking over his body were too strong. The feeling of his wife wrapped around him was the most intensely pleasurable feeling he ever felt. Sybil, for her part, was concentrating on the sensations taking over her body, the knowledge that they were making love on the new desk of his very new job making her pleasure even greater. She was so proud of him. All of her senses combined to make her clench her muscles around Tom's cock as she arched her back. Tom's movements had become jerkier as he tried to hold off his own climax to bring Sybil to the edge with him, but when she clenched her inner muscles, he lost the battle coming so hard that she felt the explosion deep within her. Breathing heavily, sweat pouring off his body, he stopped thrusting, the tremors still running through his body. Feeling like he was about to fall down, he grabbed Sybil before he stumbled backward, thankfully breaking his fall by landing on a chair placed in front of the desk.

Straddling Tom's lap, one knee planted on either side of his thighs, Sybil continued to stroke his chest and back, planting soft kisses on his face as his body ceased its trembling. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"You almost killed me there," said Tom, rousing his head just enough to talk.

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself," she said, planting a kiss against his collarbone.

She purred as she rested her head against Tom's chest feeling it move in time with his breathing. Extending her tongue, she licked her way up his neck as he ran soothing hands through her hair.

"But, love, you didn't…" he hesitated.

"Tom, I wanted that to be about you. We're celebrating your success and christening your new desk. I'll have my chance later. Especially since you're still as hard as a rock," she laughed as she moved against his erection.

"What makes you think that's what I was talking about? Maybe I meant that you didn't blow me."

He waited for her to slap him.

"Jerk." She pressed a little too hard on his dick.

"Ow, watch it Doctor Branson, or it will be a while until you get your chance."

"Just wanted to show you who is the boss," she mumbled against his chest where her tongue was busy circling his nipple.

She slid her hands up his chest, past his neck until her fingers were embedded into his silky hair. Tom pulled her head closer to his, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips. Gripping his head more firmly, Sybil pulled his mouth to hers devouring it until his lips parted and she sucked his tongue deep into her mouth sending a jolt directly to his cock which was fully hard now. She continued kissing him into frenzy as he was kissing the side of her neck, his hands planted on her ass. Then, he moved his hands from there to stroke up her front, carefully avoiding her breasts, as one of his hands had worked its way around to her folds. His fingers were stroking through the already sensitive flesh causing Sybil to moan softly as she pressed against his fingers.

He watched as she tipped her head back thrusting her breast towards his waiting mouth, her lips parting seductively. The tip of her tongue shot out to wet her delicious looking lips as he plunged the fingers that were teasing her into her tight sheath causing her to gasp out loud. Sybil gripped Tom shoulders for support at the suddenness of his movements while his mouth was teasing one of her breasts.

"Tom, I want you inside me again," she breathed into the air hoping to god that he heard her.

Tom had heard her but didn't respond, deciding instead to play around for a while longer before giving in to her request. Teasingly biting down on one of her nipples, he used his free hand to squeeze her butt and press her further into his hand where she rocked her clit against his thumb. At her squeal of pleasure, he pressed harder relenting only when she was close to coming, shockwaves coursing through her body.

"Tom, you're killing me here," Sybil rasped as she tried to pull off of his hand, succeeding only when he allowed her to break the contact.

Sending a lazy smile her way, Tom merely laughed and slid out from underneath her standing up.

"Tom, you're not helping me out here."

"Oh, I'm planning on helping you," he smirked.

Looking down at her kneeling on the chair, he saw her staring at him with those big eyes.

"Tom, quit being an ass."

"You wanna ride the roller coaster of love, baby?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as he pulled her towards him.

"I don't know. Is it a good ride? Will it make me come back for more?"

She tried to sound stern but she couldn't stop the tremble of excitement from entering her voice.

"Well then…"

He crooked a finger at her beckoning her to him. Her nude body met with his in the middle of the room, and they swayed together before his mouth descended on hers. Moving his hands back down to her ass so he could guide her movements, Tom ground her pelvis against him before lifting her up, urging her legs to encircle his waist. Doing what he wanted, Sybil rubbed herself against his well-toned stomach almost coming from the effect of her folds brushing over his washboard stomach. Deciding it was time to move before they fell down, he walked them both over to the chair and turned to sit in it. Settling into a more comfortable position, Sybil straddled his legs never breaking the kiss as she did so.

However, she was so wrapped up in the feel of his lips as they blazed a trail down her neck that she didn't realize Tom's intentions until he had turned her so that her back was up against his chest. Without a word, he had plunged halfway into her waiting depths causing her to cry out as he once again filled her completely. Not only was he filling her body, but he was filling her heart at the same time.

Sybil straddled Tom's thighs, holding on to his forearms, as he pushed her hips down to meet his upward thrust, unable to stop the low moan that was close to a growl that escaped from her throat. Tom's hands on her hips moved her up and down on his massive erection for several minutes until she moved them to her breasts and took over the action of thrusting herself up and down on his cock once she had gotten her balance back from Tom's sneak attack. Throwing her head back, she rested it against his shoulder while pressing her breasts into his hands. She turned her head just enough to brush her tongue down his neck when he twisted both her nipples between his thumb and index finger before he trailed the fingers of one hand down her stomach. Slowly, he brushed his fingertips along the tops of her thigh before bringing his hands back to rest at its juncture. Slipping one finger into her folds, he brushed back and forth across her clit sending shivers through Sybil's body causing her to lose her balance and almost fall out of the chair.

"Tom! Are you trying to break my neck?" she screamed as she stumbled to the floor trying to keep from ending up face down on it.

"Sorry, got a little carried away," he smirked as he stood and stepped towards her.

"I'll give you carried away," she pouted as she rubbed her elbow. "Look what you did." She held it up for his inspection. "You gave me a rug burn."

"Here let me kiss it and make it all better." He grabbed her arm and sucked on the sensitive skin where it was turning red, sending shivers of desire through her body.

She honestly could say that was the most erotic thing she'd ever felt. What the man could do with his tongue was more than amazing.

"Better?" He gazed up at her with what could only be described as 'bedroom eyes' before he continued teasing her elbow with his tongue.

Then he picked her up around the waist and pushed her towards the first flat surface he could find which happened to be the wall. Pushing her up against the surface he whispered, _"Now we have leverage,"_ as he slid back into her waiting wetness.

Sybil for her part had immediately closed her eyes and given in to the sensation. She simply felt the current that flowed from his body to hers as Tom buried his face into the curve of her neck and concentrated on moving in and out of her. His large hands moved from her hips to brush against her breasts before they stroked down her arms intertwining with hers against the surface of the wall. Eyes closed, their bodies slid together in perfect rhythm slowing down as each got closer to release, trying to prolong the experience. The only sounds heard in the room were the whisper of skin against skin amid the sounds of pleasure that they were each making as their sweat soaked bodies met.

Tom thrust deeper into her as she tightened those amazing muscles around his cock. Any more friction from her body and he'd be on the downhill ride by himself. Feeling his body straining for release, he increased the speed and frequency of his thrusts into her body as he brought a hand to her clit, circling the sensitive bundle to bring Sybil to the edge with him.

"Let go, love, I'll be right behind you. I'll always be here."

Finally, Sybil let go and Tom wrapped his arms around her as he thrust into her one last time before whispering against her skin, "I will always love you" and hearing her reply "And I will always love you" before he was carried away.

Finally, after a while, Sybil recovered enough to at least open her eyes noticing the clock on the opposite wall. She elbowed Tom who barely moaned at the painful jab.

"Tom's not here right now. Leave a message," he groaned before he snuggled back into her neck.

"Well, he better find his way back because it seems we have a major problem," Sybil said slowly.

"What?" He breathed, barely audible in her ear.

"Open your eyes."

Tom grudgingly did as she asked, raising his head a few inches off her neck and opening his eyes half way. He looked at her. She jerked her head in the direction of the other wall and Tom followed it.

"Oh, shit" he sighed, breaking apart from her quickly and reaching for their clothes.

She patted him on his buttocks as she walked past leaving him standing there speechless.

"Hurry up, Darling," she commanded, "Or I'll let you explain to Miss Marple why we're late to pick up the girls."

"You little minx," he groaned, putting his clothes back on as quickly as he could. "Just wait until tonight. I'll get my revenge."

Sybil chuckled, already dressed and waiting for him near the door.

"I can't wait for it," she said beaming at him before unlocking the door and going out, swaying her hips in a provocative and suggestive way.

Tom just looked at her and shook his head. His wife was really something…and he would never complain about it. Never.

**The end**


End file.
